Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra
Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra (ラキュース・アルベイン・デイル・アインドラ) is an adamantite ranked adventurer and the leader of Blue Roses. She acts as a faith based magic caster and a warrior priestess of her adventurer team. She is the niece of Azuth Aindra and a noblewoman of the Re-Estize Kingdom. Appearance Lakyus is described as a young woman with long blonde hair, green eyes, and pink lips that show a healthy gleam. Her beauty fell short of Renner, but overflowed with a different charm. Personality Lakyus is a very bright person who enjoys adventuring with her friends. She acts weird sometimes, like wearing meaningless rings or fighting against her dark personality, making her other team members worry about her actually becoming evil. Background When Lakyus was a young girl, she decided to become an adventurer after hearing the adventure stories of Red Drop. Lakyus ran away from home to have an adventure, while she was still inexperienced; her parents had apparently showed absolution to their daughter for this action. At some point in her lifetime, she was saved by Gagaran and the two became partners. She was also a former target for assassination by Tia and Tina, who failed during their attempt to kill her. Rather than killing the two assassins, she managed to convince them to join Blue Roses as her companions. Chronology The Men in the Kingdom Arc and ''The Men in the Kingdom II Arc'' During the disturbance, she is seen leading an expeditionary group against Jaldabaoth to prevent his demons from spreading deeper into the royal capital, Re-Estize. The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc In a conversation between Renner and Blue Roses, it's known that Lakyus was hurt in the face by King Ramposa III over the matter of resurrecting Gazef Stronoff. Meanwhile, she is busy helping Gagaran and Tia to recover the experience they lost after resurrection when the two got killed by Jaldabaoth. The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc Lakyus and her adventurer group, Blue Roses took part in the meeting with the Roble Holy Kingdom's envoys concerning Jaldabaoth and Momon. Abilities and Powers Lakyus became one of the strongest adventurers in the Re-Estize Kingdom at the age of 19 for her heroic-level abilities. She is also one of the few users of revival magic. Additionally, she could used what is known as group support magic to aid her teammates in their battle. As well as being able to cast a silent healing spell onto herself without speaking a word. Known Classes * Cleric * Templar * Priest Main Equipment * Cloak of Rat Speed * Kilineiram the Demonic Sword: One of the four Swords of Darkness used by the Dark Knight of the Thirteen Heroes. * Floating Swords: One of the Floating Swords hovering at Lakyus's shoulders rose up and can be shot out at her command if she wishes. * [[Virgin Snow|'Virgin Snow']] Active * Dark Blade Mega Impact: An attack that releases Dark Energy collected within the Sword of Darkness, Kirineiram the Demonic Sword. * Raise Dead: It is a 5th tier resurrection spell which revives the dead person back to life with some loss of vitality and five levels in return. Moreover, this spell will have a hard time working without a corpse, or if it's badly-damaged. Relationships Blue Roses Gagaran Gagaran saved Lakyus when she run away from home trying to be an adventurer, which led Gagaran to become one of the initial member of Blue Roses. As fellow adamantite adventurers of Blue Roses, they have a close relationship with each other. Evileye Evileye is the strongest member of Blue Roses and the last one to join it. As fellow adamantite adventurers of Blue Rose, they have a close relationship with each other. Evileye is a bit jealous of Lakyus, because Momon showed interest in her revival magic. On the other hand, Lakyus tends to scold Evileye at times for her harsh attitude she acted towards Brain. While the other, is due to Lakyus calling her out as naive when she questions how the nobles will react negatively to Momon's reward from the King. Tia As fellow adamantite adventurers of Blue Roses, they have a close relationship with each other. Tina As fellow adamantite adventurers of Blue Roses, they have a close relationship with each other. Others Rigrit Bers Caurau Princess Renner Renner is considered to be one of her friends besides the members of Blue Roses. Lakyus would usually accept some personal missions requested by her Highness without mediation from the Adventurer's Guild. While so, she can understand the logical reasoning behind Renner's suggestions and sometimes points out problems with them. As Lakyus values her as a friend, Renner thinks otherwise as this feeling is not reciprocated. Momon Lakyus treats Momon with respect and companionship as fellow adamantite adventurers. She and her group were willing to cooperate with his adventurer group, Darkness, so they could work together on putting a stop to Jaldabaoth's plan. Yet at the same time however, Lakyus prayed with all her heart that Momon would defeat Jaldabaoth, and get rid of the demons in the Royal Capital. In a way, it shows how far her degree of faith and trust goes when depending on Momon and his abilities against the powerful demon. After the incident was finally clear, she hopes to work with Momon and his group again someday, stating to their nation's hero that her group will do their best on catching up to them. Nigun Grid Luin Lakyus and Blue Roses had once stopped Nigun and the Sunlight Scripture from eradicating a demi-human village. She managed to scar Nigun's face and he kept the scar as a reminder of his defeat. Nigun hated that both Blue Roses and Gazef Stronoff were part of the Kingdom and that they served a different god. She was the type of person he loathed the most for being merciful and foolish. Trivia * Lakyus seems to suffers from the eighth grader syndrome and has "chuunibyou" fantasies about being possessed by her sword and fighting against her alternative personality . * Lakyus is the only one in the Re-Estize Kingdom, who can use revival magic, though this ability is only reserved for Blue Rose members and those that can afford its expensive service. * During her fight with the Hellhound, Lakyus seems to recite prayers to the Water God which implies that she may worship it. Quotes * (About Renner): " What am I thinking? Why am I doubting my good friend? Besides, hasn't everything that's happened up till now proven that she's not a petty little schemer? If I can't even trust someone like her someone with the title of "Golden", who crusades for justice then who can I trust?" * (To herself about Kilineiram): "Only a woman who serves the Gods like myself can hold back its full power..." * (To herself about Kilineiram): "I, the source of the darkness will take over your body once you let your guard down and release the demon sword's power." * (To Momon about Evileye): "That was a surprisingly mature response. Unlike my companion...not only does she lack height but she is deficient in adaptability too." * (To herself): "If I can't figure it out, there's no point wasting energy on it. Who was it who said that I should be using my head for better things... Evileye, or Uncle?" * (To Momon): "We should be saying that, Momon-san. After seeing Momon-san's power, we are almost ashamed to call ourselves adamantite-ranked adventurers like yourself, but we will do our best to catch up with you. Looking forward to working with you again." * (To Remedios about the Sorcerer Kingdom): "That's true, and it's largely accurate...but it's wrong in some places...While the undead are everywhere, the humans there live safe and peaceful lives." References }} Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Nobles Category:Warriors Category:Adventurers Category:Clerics Category:Priests Category:Templars Category:Magic Casters Category:Blue Roses Category:Re-Estize Kingdom